The composition described herein relates generally to an electrically insulating composition for use with dynamoelectric machines and, more specifically, to an insulating composition having improved thermal conductivity.
Large or utility scale generators produce large amounts of power, and also produce heat due to the large currents passing through the conductors. Generators employ indirect or direct cooling with air, hydrogen or water, depending on the amount of power generated and the amount of cooling required. Specific areas of the generator may benefit from additional electrical insulation due to close proximity of neighboring generator components. Series loops and phase leads connect the multiple stator loops together, are external to the stator core and are in close proximity to each other. One series loop may be at ground potential and an adjacent series loop could be at full voltage potential. Therefore, electrical insulation is placed over each series loop.